Like Tosh and Owen
by Mesalline
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DR WHO, "THE STOLEN EARTH." They'd go down fighting, Like Tosh and Owen.


**Authors notes: ANOTHER WARNING FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T READ THE SUMMARY! THIS STORY CONTAINS MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE LATEST EPISODE OF DR WHO, "THE STOLEN EARTH" PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT SPOILERS. I WILL NOT BE HELD TO BLAME IF YOU READ ON PAST THIS. THANK YOU. **

Gwen knew they were dead the moment Jack had said so. Gwen thought of Rhys, her mum, her dad, her grandparents, and absently wondered if 27 planets appearing in the sky and Alien space ships blowing the earth to pieces would be enough to break through the retcon. Gwen thought of Toshiko, but her computer stood silently in the corner. No techno babble, no Jargon, no ideas. No hope.

Ianto was worried. He was worried that the Dalek invasion had finally killed whatever hope Jack still had left after Two thousand years of torture. He was worried for Jack's sanity, and what would happen to him when he and Gwen would be killed. Because they would be killed, Jack had said so. And he'd always trusted Jack. Jack never gave up, and if they had given everything they had, well then. They'd just have to live with it. He thought of Owen making some cynical remark.

"_Who wants' to be in my shoes now tea boy? You can't kill a dead man."_

"_I'd rather not spend the rest of eternity as an over done kebab thanks." _

"_Well goody on you, hissy mother. See you in hell." _

Ianto snorted as he watched the little red dots descend into earth's atmosphere. Only, now they didn't look so little.

"_I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought_._ God Forbid. Do they have any Coffee Machines in hell?_"

He didn't get an answer.

Jack wandered aimlessly through the hub, the Daleks message to the human race ringing in his ears. He couldn't hear anything else. Clamping his hands over his ears and squeezing his eyes shut, he slumped against the med bay's wall. He wanted nothing more than to sink backwards into the wall and never to be seen again. Why did the end of the world always have to happen on his shift?

He didn't see Ianto and Gwen's exchanged glances as he curled up into a ball. He'd failed them, he thought, burying his head in his hands. He'd failed them.

"Someone's trying to get through…" Gwen sounds worried, Jack thought. But he found that he didn't really care. She should be at home with Rhys.

"The whole worlds calling for help, ignore it." Jack snarled, ignoring Gwen's flinch.

Ianto looked over Gwen's shoulder at the image slowly appearing on the screen.

"That's no way to talk, Captain. Stand to attention!"

Jack looked up, startled.

"_You saved me, Jack. Now save yourself-"_

"_Don't get all soppy on him, Tosh. Just tell him to get off his fat arse and-"_

Jack blinked.

"What?"

"_Now that's more like it." _

Gwen grinned. Jack wondered if she could hear Owen too.

--

Setting the co-ordinates on his wrist strap, he picked up the biggest gun he could find and slung it over his shoulder.

"I need to find the Doctor," Jack explained. "I'll come back," he added, seeing the worried look on their faces.

"I will, I promise."

Gwen nodded and forced herself to smile. "It's okay, go! Don't worry about us, we'll be fine."

Ianto nodded in agreement. "Go," he encouraged.

"I'll be back."

"_You better be, you can't just go swannin' off like last time. I won't be there to-"_

Jack grinned and hit the button.

--

The whole building shook. Gwen grabbed hold of Ianto and pulled him close. There were only two of them left now. Jack was gone, and she didn't have much hope of him returning. Not in her life time anyway. Which seemed to be drawing to a close rapidly. She blinked back the tears, she should be with Rhys. But Ianto needed her to be strong, to be a leader.

"_That's my girl. Rhys is a bit of a wanker anyway-"_

"_Owen!" _

"_Yeah well, he is. I mean, what sort of guy hangs around with someone called Banana Boat?" _

"_Shut up Owen!" _

"…_And watches Wife swap?" _

"_Who has the Crazy Frog as their ring tone?" _

"_That would be Jack." _

"_Because you changed it-" _

Gwen grinned. She could do this, the two of them. In memory of Tosh, Owen, and Jack.

Making sure Ianto was safe; she grabbed two guns from the armoury. She threw one at Ianto, ignoring the building falling to pieces around her.

"These wont work," Ianto held his up.

"I know," she said, holding the gun firmly in both hands like Jack had shown her all those years ago.

"But I'm going down fighting," she loaded the gun and took aim at the cog door. They didn't have long before they broke through. She could almost see Tosh and Owen smiling in approval.

"Like Tosh and Owen."

Ianto looked at Gwen as if he'd only just seen her properly for the first time. Loading his own gun, he stood beside her, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yes Ma'am!" Ianto saluted, and he knew if Jack could see them now, he would be overwhelmed with pride. And that was good enough for him.

"_Exterminate, Exterminate-"_

"That's getting annoying," Ianto muttered.

Gwen nodded in agreement. "I reckon we should get rid of it."

She thought of all those she had loved, lost, and still had to save. But there was only one thought in her mind at that moment.

She pulled the trigger, and screamed.


End file.
